


Scelgo me

by maddidp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddidp/pseuds/maddidp
Summary: Aurora, 22 anni.Arriva per lei il momento di scoprirsi e capirsi veramente.Durante il suo percorso capirà che mettersi al primo posto non è un errore, che dal passato ci si può sempre rialzare e che le sue debolezze sono il suo punto di forza.





	Scelgo me

Oggi per la prima volta dopo anni finalmente riesco a guardarmi allo specchio senza schifarmi, senza provare quella sensazione di disgusto.  
Ricordo la prima volta in cui ho capito che bene non ci stavo, che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa per me, per cambiarmi. Era il quarto superiore e non mi vedevo affatto bella né magra e questo era accentuato dalla presenza delle mie compagne di classe che erano il mio esatto opposto, avevano quella sicurezza che cercavo anche io ma non riuscivo a trovare.  
Tutti questi anni mi hanno portato a credere in diverse stupidaggini, partendo dall’idea che dimagrendo mi sarei vista magicamente più bella.  
Cazzata.  
Cazzata.  
Cazzata.  
Non avevo messo in conto che pur perdendo peso, tutto quello che volevo, avrei dovuto fare i conti con quello che provavo dentro.  
Il non piacermi, la fine del liceo, l’inizio di un nuovo percorso universitario completamente da sola non hanno avuto la meglio su di me.  
Mi ci sono voluti ben cinque anni per capirmi veramente affondo, per piacermi giusto quel po’ che mi bastava per sentirmi a mio agio.  
Ora ho ventidue anni, il mondo davanti e scelte che devo prendere.

L’ultimo esame della sessione di settembre è andato e finalmente riesco a godermi un po’ di sano e meritato relax.  
La prima cosa da fare dopo ogni esame è concedersi quel piccolo sfizio, quel cibo che magari preferisco evitare durante la settimana ma che in questi casi è come un trofeo. Oggi vince la colazione al bar, altre volte il mio tanto amato gelato.  
O forse vincono entrambi, chi lo sa!  
Questa volta però ho deciso di uscire e vestirmi con una maglia attillata, non voglio nascondermi più dietro una felpa XXL, quella preferisco lasciarla per quando sto a casa.  
Ho deciso di farlo da sola, a differenza delle altre volte in cui scrivevo a qualcuno per farmi compagnia e sentire meno quella sensazione di disagio.  
Mi metto la tuta, la giacca di pelle – la mia tanto amata ed aspettata tutto l’anno – prendo le chiavi e via.  
Qualche anno fa probabilmente non avrei mai fatto nessuna delle due cose. Per quale motivo? L’ansia. Quella bestia che mi segue a sempre e che a fatica sto imparando a gestire.  
Non sarei mai riuscita a sopportare l’ansia di uscire e passeggiare da sola o semplicemente godermi uno “sgarro” o qualsiasi dolce fuori dal mio schema mentale senza avere mille sensi di colpa o controllare su internet il numero di calorie per cercare di rimediare nel resto della giornata.  
C’è un bar vicino casa, il Michetti, da me tanto amato.  
«Buongiorno! Per me un cappuccino e cornetto mandorlato con crema chantilly, grazie.»  
Mi fa cenno di sedermi al tavolo più vicino.  
Aspettando la mia colazione mi giro attorno e cerco di godermi al massimo questa giornata.  
C’è chiunque, dalla coppia innamorata alla madre con la figlia, dagli amici a chi come me ha deciso di prendere qualcosa in solitario.  
Quando i locali hanno le vetrate trasparenti, mi piace prendere posto dalla parte che mi permette di vedere tutti quelli che passano: gatti, cani, bambini o adulti.  
La mia ordinazione arriva e sento il mio stomaco brontolare come non mai.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che sarei riuscita a fare una cosa del genere senza avere la tachicardia durante tutta la durata della colazione? Probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, non io.

Ogni mattina d’autunno inizia sempre allo stesso modo: sveglia alle otto e mezza, in tempo per Una Mamma Per Amica su Italia uno.  
La mamma prima di uscire per andare a lavoro mi lascia sempre la macchinetta per il caffè carica così devo solo accendere il gas ed aspettare.  
Sono sempre stata una persona mattiniera, entro le nove e mezza – quando proprio “esagero” – sono in piedi. Poi, che non vuoi aggiungere quella mezz’oretta per capire che devi alzarti e fare cose?  
Mi preparo la colazione, dolce o salata che sia, metto il caffè nella tazzina e mi catapulto sul divano fino alle dieci e mezza. Nonostante poltrire e procrastinare siano due delle mie cose preferite, una vocina dentro di me mi ricorda che devo anche fare dell’altro.

Appena finisco di vestirmi squilla il telefono. E’ Filippo o Filo, come più mi piace chiamarlo.  
«Dimmi che posso salire da te, oggi è il mio giorno libero ed ho pure litigato con Giada.»  
Mi scappa un accenno di risata.  
Giada e Filippo sono i miei due migliori amici, lui dall’asilo e lei dalle superiori. Totalmente compatibili e totalmente propensi a scontrarsi spesso sulle piccole cose e poi finisce sempre così: Filo mi chiama, viene da me, si lamenta di quanto sia pesante Giada alcune volte, si pente, la chiama e risolvono il tutto.  
Io cosa faccio? Da giudice di pace.  
Non mi hanno mai fatto pesare la loro relazione in alcun modo, mai. Quando ci sono io, raramente si comportano da coppietta appiccicata ventiquattrore su ventiquattro.  
Dopo un buon quarto d’ora sento il suono del citofono e gli apro.  
3,2,1…  
«Arriverà mai il giorno in cui la capirò?»  
«Beh, secondo me…»  
Mi interrompe. «No. Mai.»  
Alzo le spalle perché già so che non mi lascerà dire una singola parola.  
«Ieri sera mi ha proprio fatto incazzare! Continua a vedersi con quel suo compagno di corso che mi puzza proprio, te ne ha per caso parlato?»  
«Sì e sai che non hai motivo di preoccuparti!»  
«Anche su questo hai ragione…»  
Alla fine si arrende sempre.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si siede davanti a me e diventa tutto serio.  
«So che forse non dovrei parlartene ma ieri ho incontrato tua madre in centro e mi ha detto che sei andata dallo psicologo mercoledì, lo stesso giorno in cui ti avevo chiesto di uscire e mi hai detto che dovevi andare da tua nonna ed era urgente.»  
Il silenzio continua.  
«Non hai niente da aggiungere?»  
Alzo le spalle. «So di aver sbagliato ma non me la sentivo di dirvelo…scusami.»  
«Va bene, capisco.» dice e va via salutandomi freddamente.  
Non pensavo che sarebbe uscito fuori o perlomeno, avrei preferito parlargliene io a tempo debito; non l’ho fatto subito non per vergogna né per chissà quale motivo ma avrei preferito che per il momento restasse una ‘cosa mia’.  
I miei genitori inizialmente non hanno appoggiato questa mia idea e l’hanno giudicata malamente, convinti di avere tutto sotto controllo e di avere la soluzione a tutti i miei problemi. Dopo qualche settimana però, di punto in bianco durante una cena, mamma mi passa un foglio con il numero della psicologa di una sua amica, una fidata.  
Sapevo di averne bisogno, sentivo di essere arrivata al limite e necessitavo di buttare fuori tutto il marcio che ho tenuto dentro per anni.  
Ho sempre avuto difficoltà nel parlare e soprattutto nell’aprirmi, nel rivelare ad un familiare o amico che sia, le mie paure o insicurezze.  
Il non sentirmi mai all’altezza degli altri, il riuscire a trovare pregi negli altri e difetti solo a me stessa mi ha sempre portato a sentirmi sbagliata, come se non meritassi nulla.  
Non capivo che il problema erano i miei stessi pensieri. La negatività che avevo attorno partiva da me e dal mio modo di guardare me e quelli che mi circondano.  
Sono sempre stata io a screditarmi davanti allo specchio o quando ero circondata da altre persone per l’aspetto fisico o semplicemente per un voto.


End file.
